Teardrops And Rose Petals
by Magyck Ravan
Summary: ...Plotless, pointless, and I like it, heh. Obi-Wan finds Amidala in the 'Temple after Anakin disappears. He comforts.


Teardrops And Rose Petals

Teardrops And Rose Petals

**Part One (Amidala)**

_The gardens are brightest as night settles in, a cloudy blanket amidst the inky emeralds, sapphires, deep crimson and oranges of the exotic wildflowers and fruit. But within the Jedi Temple, even the dim light was false, made by hidden illumination banks within the high ceiling, the fine misting rain made by what could be called 'sprinklers' in spaces between illumination banks. The Ithorian roses were put back behind the lake, hidden within the fruit-laden trees closer to the exits. Those always were my favorites, the roses, in the pale blues, reds, and whites growing in intricate weaves deep inside the bush. Those were also his favorites; I'd been given one by him years before, now but a dried husk in an old photo album, long forgotten in the closets of his old quarters, now occupied only by Obi-Wan and the dust of his own haunting memories with his wife and daughter dead in his arms. _

_ The steady drip of water off the tree's outstretched branches collected in pools around my feet, while I kicked absently at the grasses, pausing at the 'Well, arms crossed within my Handmaiden-style cloak and across my dress, the chill that struck me there cold enough to knock me out. My hand, pale in comparison to the rich burgundy of the cloak, falls to my wedding ring, and I utter a harsh laugh, pulling it off. Oh, Anakin left me ages ago, I'd just never noticed, as he slowly fell into that web of deceit and anger that made the Dark Side. I was blind, well, at least I thought of myself that way now, when he'd attacked his own Master, slapped me... Prepared to throw the golden, glimmering ring into the 'Well, a hand drops onto my shoulder, gentle as it was almost commanding. With a muffled scream, I start, whirling around, the ring falling from my hand and rolling behind the Well._

_ "Amidala, it'd be better if you went back now... We need to leave in the morning...," he offers, softly. Raising my brow, I pull away out of his circle of reach, just barely within arms length. _

_ "Why, prey tell?" Obi-Wan's turquoise grey eyes drop slightly, almost pleading me not to pressure and ask still. But, of course, I do. I'm at the end of my rope, left from all ties save this one old, scruffy seeming friend. "Why, Obi-Wan?" His eyes drop again, slightly to my right, unfocused. "Obi..." Jerking up sharply, he sighs._

_ "Amidala, you're pregnant..." Flinching, I stare, dubiously. _

_"No. I'm not, I swear..." The Jedi smiles sadly, tinged with his own personal loss, his own pain from it all. _

_ "Have I ever lied to you?" _

_ "N... no... But..." Trailing off, I look up, pleading, eyes already glassy from unshed tears. It makes sense... "I can't be... Anakin..." His hand drops under my chin, pulling my face up to catch his eyes. A chocolate lock of hair falls in a soft curl across my face, but neither of us brush it away._

_ "You're Majesty, I would never lie to you, especially about anything this serious. You **are** pregnant." No, no, no, I'm not hearing this. No, I'm not having a child in the midst of this... this war. He's kidding, kidding... His head cocks to one side slightly, trying to sound gently teasing, "I heard that." Laughing, bitterly, echoed with barely repressed tears, almost a choking sound, I shake my head._

_ "B... but it makes sense... I don't want Anakin finding them... H.. he'll hurt them, Obi-Wan, kill them..." Instantly, I jumped on that thought, protectively. "He can't get them..." Pausing, I rock back on my heels slightly, wavering in my stance, more or less cradling my own hope within me, nearly falling over into the 'Well. _

_ "Amidala..." he calls out mutedly, grabbing my arm as I began to sway. Leaning into his grip, I giggle. I know it sounded hysterical, but I really don't care. I had all reason to be hysterical, be insane for just a little bit. Obi-Wan pulls me closer, away from the 'Well, towards him. Well, then. He couldn't be surprised as I leaned into his chest, finally crying, what little makeup I had on now blurring against the tunic, glassy-eyed. _

_ He let me cry, myself incoherently saying things every now and then, holding me lightly, almost tentatively. "Let's get you to bed..." was all he said, after several minutes like that, breath light and a bit musky against my hair. Still with a vaguely hysterical giggle, I cling to him lightly, as he leads me out of the still gently misting gardens, and down the marble floored hall, my bare feet a bit of a soft pad, his boots clicking along the polished stone. _

_ Fully reflexively, he lightly kisses the top of my head, that of a friend, prying myself from him. "Go to bed... You'll think clearly in the morning..." Nodding, I turn, face tear streaked and a pale red, and shut the door behind me. Voicelessly, I mutter a muted, "Thank you, Obi-Wan," before finally dropping the crushed rose petals I had gathered while alone. My cloak falling to the plush carpet, I fall into the bedroom, teary-eyed still, my own dreams too pain-wracked to consider in the morning, tinged with thoughts of my unborn child._

_Children, heh..._

_The last thing I heard was the soft click of Obi-Wan's boot heels along the stone..._

_- - - -_

Disclaimer Time: Anakin isn't mine, Amidala isn't mine, both belong to King George. Obi-Wan isn't mine, no matter how badly I wish, he, too, belongs to King George of the Land of Lucasfilms. Yes, I know it's a bit AU, with the mention of Obi-Wan having a wife an' kids, and Ami's a tad OOC, but... Let me have fun... Review if y'like, criticize... Whatnot. 

The next part in Obi-Wan's POV, taking place roughly right after this, to be written and posted soon. 

__


End file.
